Warriors OC Creator
by The Whisper of Eternity
Summary: I am trying my hand at the LustClan concept, and I need some OCs to use. This story will be a mixture of plot and lemons, a good balance. All credit given to creator, but we have a limited number of openings, so first come first serve.
1. Information and the Form

**I am trying my hand at a LustClan concept, and I need some OCs for the story, and I would appreciate your help. This story features nekos, not cats. Nekos look like humans, with cat ears and tail, etc. The ranks of the Clan are down below.**

* * *

 **Leader:** The leader of the Clan. They get first pick of sex partners, and their word is law. They are in charge of major decisions and the overall well-being of the Clan. After a leader dies or retires, the deputy ascends to the leadership position.

 **Deputy:** The second-in-command of the Clan, they are in charge of the basic functioning of the Clan and overseeing the day to day tasks that keeps the Clan functioning, such as patrols. They become the leader if the current leader dies or retires.

 **Healer** : The healer is in charge of the healing of the Clan and any medical issues that may arise in the Clan. They are sworn to abstinence, so that they never have anything that would interfere with their duty to the Clan. In exchange for this sacrifice, they share a sacred bond with StarClan, are given tremendous respect, and are third-in-command of the Clan, after the deputy and the leader.

 **Warriors : **Warriors have been trained in the ways of fighting and hunting in addition to the ways of the Warrior Code. They are charged with the responsibility to feed and protect those who are elderly or unable to spend time out of camp. They also mentor apprentices; passing on the skills they were taught.

 **Apprentices** – Boys and girls from ages 12-18, training to be a warrior (or sometimes a healer) under a mentor. All apprentices' names end with the suffix "-paw" which symbolizes the path they are on, until they receive their warrior name. An apprentice becomes a warrior once their mentor or Clan leader thinks they have learned enough, and are at least 18 years of age.

 **Kit-Bearers** – Mothers of children under 12 years of age. Fortunately for them, once their kits are able to walk on their own, they can leave the nursery for short periods of time, allowing their kits to be watched over by other kit-bearers in their absence.

 **Elders** – Retired men or women. Usually, a person will become an elder around the ages of 55-60. Leaders or healers may delay this, since some will retire as old as 80. They are the most respected rank, just behind leader, deputy, and healer.

 **Kits** -Boys and girls under 12 years of age, they stay in the nursery and are raised by their mother, father and the other kit-bearers. They do not fight or have sex.

 **Toys** – Sex-slaves. This rank is usually made up of traitors or captured enemies. Occasionally, warriors that have broken the code, or something similar, are punished by becoming toys for a set amount of time. They are treated well, and are not starved or abused. This concept is unique to LustClan, only they have toys.

 **There are five Clans: ThunderClan, LustClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan. We will focus on LustClan.**

* * *

-These are some general rules and tips to improve accuracy and details.

\- Nekos are pregnant for 9 months, not 2 months like cats. If you are giving a pregnant kit-bearer, please include how far along she is.

\- A kit-bearers breasts will swell up when nursing/pregnant. So tell me what her normal cup-size is alongside what it is now.

\- Include the cup-size for females. If your character is too young to have breasts, tell me how large they are going to get. In the Clans, breast-size usually only gets up to DD, and please keep it reasonable.

-Include cock size for males. If your character is young, please include current size and size when finished growing. Nothing impossible please. Remember, it should be about human size.

\- A neko should only be pudgy if they are elderly, getting over a pregnancy, or an outsider. This is because most are constantly active.

\- If you submit a kit, tell me how they will physically grow. This means how tall they'll get, whether their shoulders will broaden, etc.

\- Types of shoulders: Broad, small, average, etc. Keep in mind that broad shoulders are different for a man and a woman.

\- Types of muscle: Well, lean, soft. Large etc. Soft muscles should only be found in kits, kittypets, and (maybe) elders.

\- Types of Skin Tone: Pale, cream, olive, and tan (natural), etc.

\- I will accept red and violet eyes, but keep hair and fur reasonable. Nothing outrageous.

Now for the form:

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Rank:**

 **Mentor/Apprentice:**

 **Description:**

 **Sexual Traits:**

 **Personality:**

 **Sexual Orientation:**

 **Mate/Crush:**

 **Kits:**

 **Other:**


	2. Allegiances So Far

**LustClan**

 **Leader:** Lightstar- Light-skinned woman with long, flowing, semi-wavy black hair and alluring, violet eyes. Small-shouldered and lean-muscled, with silver ears and tail. She stands at 5'8", is 31 years old, and she is bisexual.

* * *

 **Deputy:** Blackfrost- A broad-shouldered, well-built, light-skinned man with semi-long, black hair and blue eyes. He stands at 6'2", and he has black ears and tail with white tips. He has an 8" cock, is 27 years old, and is bisexual.

* * *

 **Healer:** Silentwhisper- Pale-skinned woman with long, black hair and dark blue eyes. Small-shouldered and lean-muscled, she has brown ears and tail. 5'6", 21 years old.

* * *

 **Warriors**

Oakstorm- Muscular, light-skinned man with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He has golden tabby ears and tail, and his right ear has a deep tear. He stands at 6'2", and is 40 years old. He has a 7" long cock, and is straight.

Lilycloud- A small-shouldered, pale-skinned woman with a height of 5'7". She has long, blonde hair, brown eyes, and cream-colored ears and tail. Her breasts are pleasing C-cups. She is bisexual, and 38 years old.

Stonefall-Large, well muscled male with broad shoulder, olive colored skin and black hair and tail. He stands at 6'1", he is straight, he has an 8.5" cock, has blue eyes, and is 36 years old.

Lionclaw-Broad shouldered, well-muscled, olive skinned, blue eyed, and dirty blond haired man. He has black ears and tail, is 6', bisexual, has a 8.5" cock, and is 34 years old.

Snowfeather-She's small, standing at 5' and having small shoulders, lean muscles and light blonde hair with hazel eyes she has B cup size breasts. She is 29 years old and bisexual.

Jayclaw-He is 6'3" tall broad shouldered man with light tan skin ,short dark brown hair, sky blue eyes and he has a 9 inch cock and he has large muscles. He is 29 years old.

Shadowhawk-He has a slightly muscular build with tanned skin and short black hair. He has black ears and black tail with a white tip. He has dark brown eyes and a faint scar on his right cheek. He has a 7.5" cock. He is 5' 11", and is 28 years old.

Thistleclaw- Broad shouldered, muscular man with tan skin, dark brown, almost black hair, and blue eyes. He has scar on his shoulder, and his cock is 8". He stands at 6", is 27 years old, and is gay.

Whispersong- Pale-skinned woman with long, flowing, semi-wavy silver hair and icy-blue eyes. She is small-shouldered and lean-muscled. She has white ears and tails flecked in dark gray. her breasts are a pleasing C-cup, he stands at 5' 6", and is 26 years old.

Fireshadow- Muscular, lean, pale-skinned woman with black fur and hair, and silver stripes on her ears and tail. She stands at 5'8", her breasts are a nice C-cup, she is bisexual, and she is 25 years old.

Ravensong- Pale-skinned man with black hair and smoky, dark grey eyes. Dark grey ears and tail. Small-shouldered and lean-muscled. He stands at 5'9", his cock is 6", he is bisexual, and he is 24 years old.

Redflame- A broad-shouldered, well-built, olive-skinned man with a height of 6'1". He has ruffled, dark-red hair, amber eyes, and dark-ginger ears and tail. He is bisexual, 22 years old, and his cock 8.5" long.

Palefur- Pale-skinned man w/ pale silver hair and pale blue eyes. White ears and tail. Small-shouldered and lean-muscled. He stands at 5'10", has a 7" cock, is straight, and he is 21 years old.

Nightfrost- Pale-skinned woman with long, black hair and very, dark green eyes. Black ears and tail. Small-shouldered and lean-muscled. She has B-cup breasts, is 5'7", is bisexual and is 21 years old.

Blazestrike- Muscular, lean, cream-skinned man with short brown hair. He has ginger-and-brown tabby ears and tail and amber eyes. He has a 7" cock, stands at 5' 11" is 20 years old, and straight.

Inksky- Pale-skinned man with black hair and violet eyes. Black ears and tail. Small-shouldered and lean-muscled. He stands at 5'10", his cock is 6.5", he is bisexual, and he is 20 years old.

Lightshimmer- Pale-skinned man w/ white hair and yellow eyes. Silver-white ears and tail. Small-shouldered and lean-muscled. He stands at 6'1", has 7" cock, is straight, and he is 20 years old.

Silverbreeze- Pale-skinned woman w/ silver hair and violet eyes. Gray-silver ears and tail. Small-shouldered and lean-muscled, she has pleasing B-cup breasts, stand at 5'8", is bisexual, and she is 20 years old.

Honeydawn-skinned woman w/ long, dark brown hair and gold-brown eyes. White ears and tail. Small-shouldered and lean-muscled. She stands at 5'6", had D-cup breasts, is homosexual, and she is 20 years old.

Cloudstreak- Pale-skinned woman with long, white hair and pale blue eyes. Pale gray ears and dark gray tail. Small-shouldered and lean-muscled. She has nice C-cup breasts, is 5'5", she is straight, and she is 19 years old.

Shineflower- Pale-skinned woman w/ long, white hair and dark green eyes. Silver-white ears and tail. Small-shouldered and lean-muscled. She stands at 5'7", has C-cup breasts, is straight, and she is 19 years old

* * *

 **Apprentices**

Morningpaw- Lean cream-skinned girl with long dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. She has C-cup sized breasts, and she is straight. She has tortoiseshell ears and tail. She stands at 5'7", and is 17 years old.

Tigerpaw- Muscular cream-skinned boy with medium-length, shaggy black hair with amber eyes. He has a 7" cock, and dark brown tabby ears and tail. He stands at 6'4", he is 17 years old, and he is straight.

Moonpaw- She is a petite, pale skinned girl with medium length platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. She has white ears and tail. She has B cup breasts, she stands exactly at 5 feet tall, straight, and she is 17 years old.

Hollowpaw- A broad-shouldered, muscular boy with creamy skin and a height of 6'0". He has messy, dark-brown hair and amber eyes. His ears and tail are brown with black flecks. He has a 7.5" cock, he is bisexual, and he is 17 years old.

Crowpaw- A small-shouldered, lean-built, olive-skinned girl with a height of 5'1". She has shoulder-length, chestnut-red hair, hazel eyes, and a set of light-brown ears with a matching tail. Her breasts are barely B-cups, so they're small. She is straight and 17 years old.

Aspenpaw-A lean-muscled, small-shouldered girl with pale skin, shoulder-long, white hair and blue eyes. White ears and a white tail. She is 16 years old, stands at 5'7", has B-cup breasts, and is bisexual.

Whitepaw- Pale-skinned girl w/ semi-short, white hair and vibrant dark blue eyes. Small-shouldered and well-muscled. Silver ears and tail. She stands at 5'6", has C-cup breasts, and is 15 years old.

Frostpaw-A small-muscled, small shouldered, girl with pale skin, white hair that reaches the middle of her back and amber eyes. White ears and a grey-tipped, white tail. She has B-cup breasts, stands at 5'5", is 15 years old and is bisexual.

Pantherpaw- A young dark brown haired boy. He is lean muscled, broad shouldered, olive skinned, and grey eared and grey tailed. He is 5'9", bisexual, 15 years old and has a 7.5" cock.

Darkpaw-Pale-skinned boy with short, black hair and dark gray eyes. Small-shouldered and well-muscled. Silver ears and tail. He stands at 5'7", is bisexual, has a 6" cock, and is 14 years old.

Sleetpaw-A lithe, cute girl with white ears and light brownish hair. Lean muscled, average shouldered, cream skinned. Currently a B, soon a C cup, she is 5'5", bisexual, and is 13 years old.

Goldpaw-Pale-skinned girl long, blonde hair and dark green eyes. Small-shouldered and well-muscled. Black ears and tail. She has B-cup breasts, stands at 5'2", is bisexual, and 13 years old.

Thornpaw-Olive skinned boy with broader shoulders, larger muscles, and brown ears and tail. His eyes are green, he is bisexual, stands at 5'3" and he is 12 years old.

Dawnpaw-Cream skinned girl with blonde hair, hazel eyes, lean muscles, small shoulders, and cream colored ears and tail. She has A-cup breasts, stands at 4'11", is straight, and 12 years old.

Sunpaw-Light-skinned girl with red hair, blue eyes, average shoulders, good muscles, and ginger tail and ears. She has B-cup breasts, stands at 5', is bisexual, and is 12 years old.

Stormpaw- A small-shouldered, lean-built, creamy-skinned boy with a height of 5'1", and 12 years old. He has semi-long, grayish-white hair, green eyes, and creamy ears and tail. As he gets older, his shoulders will broaden.

* * *

 **Kit-Bearers**

Bluemist-Pale-skinned woman w/ long, flowing, semi-wavy black hair and alluring, violet eyes. Small-shouldered and lean-muscled. Silver ears and tail, she is 5' 7", 34 years old and straight. Her kits are Dawnpaw and Sunpaw.

Iceflower- She is a cream-skinned woman with short black hair and blue eyes. She has a white tail and ears. Her breasts are C-cups. She stands at 5'4", she is straight, and she is 30 years old. Her kits are Thunderkit and Rainkit.

Tawnysong- small-shouldered, lean-built, creamy-skinned woman with a height of 5'5". She has long, light-brown hair, brown eyes, and tawny ears and tail. She has C-cup breasts. She is straight, 21 years old, and she is a permanent kit-bearer. She fostered Stormpaw and is fostering Applekit.

Brindlefire- A pale-skinned woman with long, auburn hair and amber eyes. She currently has C cup breasts, but she is normally a B cup. She has light brown tabby ears and tail. She stands at 5'3", is straight, and is 20 years old.

* * *

 **Elders**

Raindapple-A pale-skinned woman with long silver hair, and blue eyes. Her tail and ears are silver as well. She is a former healer, and is 82 years old. She stands at 5'3".

Mossheart-A tan-skinned man with short brown hair and brown eyes. He also has brown ears and tail. He is 63 years old, is straight, and has a 7" cock. He stands at 5'11".

* * *

 **Kits**

Thunderkit-Tan-skinned boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He is muscular and broad shouldered. He has cream colored tail and ears, is bisexual, will have a 9" cock when mature, will stand at 6'2". He is currently 11 years old, his mother is Iceflower, and his sister is Rainkit.

Rainkit-Small-shouldered, cream-skinned girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She has white ears and a white tail. She is bisexual and is currently 11 years old. Her brother is Thunderkit and her mother is Iceflower.

Applekit- A small-shouldered, soft-muscled, pale-skinned girl with a height of 4'8". She has long, blonde hair, red eyes, and pure-white ears and tail. Once she gets older, her breasts will grow to B-cups. She is straight, 9 years old, and being fostered by Tawnysong.

Hollykit-Small-shouldered girl, cream-skinned with black hair, black ears, and a black tail. She has light blue eyes, is currently 2 years old, her mother is Brindlefire, and her sister is Dovekit.

Dovekit-Small-shouldered, pale skinned girl with all grey hair and fur and green eyes. Her mother is Brindlefire and her sister is Hollykit. She is currently 2 years old.

* * *

 **Toys**

Windsoul- Pale-skinned woman w/ semi-long, black hair and alluring, violet eyes. Small-shouldered and lean-muscled. Dark brown ears and tail. She is bisexual, 5'2", has B-cup breasts, and is 16 years old. She was a captured, intruding apprentice from WindClan.

Rose- Pale-skinned woman w/ short semi-wavy cream-white hair and alluring, violet eyes. Small-shouldered and lean-muscled. Silver ears and tail, she is bisexual, and has B-cup breasts. She is 19 years old and was a former kittypet.

* * *

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader** : Willowstar- Blonde haired woman with brown ears and tail and blue eyes.

* * *

 **Deputy** : Birchclaw- Large, broad shouldered man with brown eyes, and brown ears and tail.

* * *

 **Healer** : Streamtail- Silver haired woman with blue eyes.

* * *

 **Warriors**

Scorchwhisker- Large, brown haired man with amber eyes

Silverpool- Black haired woman with silver ears and tail with blue eyes

Graywing- Black haired woman with gray tail and ears and green eyes

Molefur- Dark brown haired man with pale green eyes

Whitefern- Brown haired woman with white hair and tail, and blue eyes

Foxnose- Ginger haired man with blue eyes

Ivyfur- Black haired woman with unusual blue eyes

Tigerspot- Blonde man with ginger ears and tail and amber eyes

Rainbreeze- Black haired woman silver ears and tail and blue eyes

Owlfeather- Brown haired man with amber eyes and brown ears and tail

Sleetfeather- Blonde woman with bright blue eyes

* * *

 **Apprentices**

Shinepaw- Blonde haired girl with green eyes

Hollypaw- Black haired girl with green eyes

Skypaw- Blonde haired boy with white ears and tail

Puddlepaw- Blonde haired boy with blue eyes

Adderpaw-Black haired boy with brown ears and tail

* * *

Kit-Bearers

Honeytail- Brown haired wonan with bright green eyes, mother of Tigerspot's kits: Eaglekit (dark brown haired boy with amber eyes), Hazelkit (light brown haired girl, white chest, paws, and tail tip, green eyes)

* * *

 **Elders**

Goldstripe- Grey haired woman with brown eyes

* * *

 **WindClan**

 **Leader** : Amberstar- Blonde haired woman with brown ears and tail and amber eyes.

* * *

 **Deputy** : Hazeltail- Golden haired woman with pale green eyes.

* * *

 **Healer** : Honeycloud- Blonde woman with pretty blue eyes.

* * *

 **Warriors**

Brightfur- Golden haired woman with green eyes

Pineclaw- Black haired man with green eyes

Gingersky- Ginger haired man with blue eyes

Swiftstep- Black haired man with brown eyes

Dovepool- Blonde haired woman with blue eyes

Fernpelt- Brown haired woman with green eyes

Stripefur- Black haired man with amber eyes

Rowanpelt- Red haired man with brown eyes

Mousefur- Brown haired man with green eyes

* * *

 **Apprentices**

Ravenpaw- Black haired boy with green eyes

Spottedpaw- Brown haired girl with blue eyes

Sagepaw- Blonde haired girl with blue eyes

Dewpaw- Blonde haired girl with violet eyes

* * *

 **Kit-Bearers**

Ashtail- Brown haired woman with darker gray ears and tail and blue eyes, mother of Stripefur's kits: Sootkit (dark gray haired boy with amber eyes), Rabbitkit (brown haired girl with blue eyes)

* * *

 **Elders**

Maplefur- White haired woman with blue eyes

* * *

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader** : Hawkstar- Dark brown haired man with a white tail tip and amber eyes

* * *

 **Deputy** : Dropheart- Silver haired woman with blue eyes

* * *

 **Healer** : Rainfall- Blonde haired man with gray eyes

* * *

 **Warriors**

Pebblestream- Brown haired woman with gray ears and tail and blue eyes

Robinheart- Black haired woman with green eyes

Smalltail- Brown haired woman with white ears and blue eyes

Troutpelt- Black haired man with bright blue eyes

Elmheart- Grey haired man with grey ears and green eyes

Goldenfur- Golden haired man with blue eyes

Cherrylight- Ginger haired woman with amber eyes

Waverush- Black haired man with unusual silver spots on his ears, and blue eyes

Dappleheart- Brown haired woman with aamber eyes

Poolcloud- Blonde woman with bright blue eyes

Lightningclaw- Sandy blonde haired man with dark green eyes

* * *

 **Apprentices**

Flamepaw- Ginger haired boy with amber eyes

Fernpaw- Brown haired girl with green eyes

* * *

 **Kit-Bearers**

Fawnpelt- Brown haired woman with green eyes

* * *

 **Elders**

Yellowtail- Old grey haired woman with blue eyes

Flowerpelt- Grey haired woman with amber eyes

* * *

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader** : Darkstar- Black haired man with amber eyes

* * *

 **Deputy** : Fallowtail- Light brown haired woman with blue eyes

* * *

 **Healer** : Lizardclaw- Old white haired woman with blue eyes

* * *

 **Warriors**

Tallpoppy- Blonde haired woman with grey eyes

Amberpelt- Grey haired woman with brown ears and tail and amber eyes

Mistyflame- Ginger haired woman with blue eyes

Snakeface- Black haired woman with gray ears and tail and blue eyes

Antfur- Brown haired man with amber eyes

Sandstripe- Blonde haired man with blue eyes

Weaselfur- Brown haired man with blue eyes

Webfoot- Black haired man with grey ears and tail and amber eyes

Boulderpelt- Grey haired man with green eyes

* * *

 **Apprentices**

Hailpaw- Blonde haired girl with blue eyes

Toadpaw- Brown haired boy with green eyes

* * *

 **Kit-Bearers**

Gingerfur- Ginger haired woman with green eyes, mother of Antfur's kit: Foxkit (dark ginger haired boy with green eyes)

* * *

 **Elders**

Specklefur- Old brown haired woman with brown eyes


End file.
